Extreme Hero: Story Linker Hero Brigade
by The Kingdom of Ruby Luxuria
Summary: A young heroine from a world destroyed by its past is now a warrior working under a secret organization against outer-world monsters. Now she is being given a mission of recruiting various other heroes from various worlds, but for what?


**Female Lord Lost in Translation**

A long blue-haired girl wakes up in the middle of the morning. When I said morning, I meant the sun-is-still-not-around morning.

She pulls herself up, moving toward a window as she takes a look at the scenery outside, opens up the window with breeze flowing into the room.

She is unable to sleep.

She herself is in a deep thought, wondering of something.

From her eyes, she sees the town having a peaceful quiet scenery, not having anything to be bothered with.

She stretches herself, yawning as she closes the window, moving back toward her bed as she lies on it.

Tomorrow is supposed to be an important date for her.

What exactly would that be?

She herself has no idea what would that be.

What she heard is that she is being transferred to Malaysia's branch of World Hopping Association the 3rd or WHAT.

She has heard rumours of how bad that place is with its employment rate. Not just that the branch has one of the lowest number of staffs ever, but also having almost no progress within the country itself.

It shouldn't be that bad, right? That place still fight something at least.

Whatever.

Back to sleeping. She needs it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _"Where are you going?"_

 _"Ah!" the same blue haired, now in a blue armor with a cape flowing behind her and having a tiara on her head, is startled as she is walking out of a room._

 _She found herself being noticed by a man with the same shade of blue as his hair colour and blue clothing without the right sleeve, standing near the door at the middle of a long corridor._

 _"Father," she calls him out, "You're not sleeping. What are you doing in the middle of the night?"_

 _"That was supposed to be my question," the man corrects her, "Lucina, why are you sneaking into the baby's room in the middle of the night, when almost none awake?"_

 _"I- I was…" she hesitates, looking away and tries to avert her eyes away from his, "I was just…"_

 _"Are you… going somewhere? Are you leaving us?"_

 _"I-I'm sorry, father," Lucina realizes his father's words, bowing toward him, "But this is not my place to stay in. I am never supposed to be here."_

 _"Are you going back to your time?" the man looks concerned._

 _"No way, father. I can no longer return to where I was belonged to. That timeline might as well be erased from existence after your fate was changed before."_

 _"Then, what is your plan now?"_

 _"What else? Two Lucina shall never appear at the same time. I'm just gonna be a traveller, searching a new life for me to live in."_

 _"But… you are the princess of Ylisse. You are next of kin for the throne of the Exalt."_

 _"No," she shakes her head, pointing toward the door where she came from, "The sleeping princess is the real princess. I'm just a traveller from a land far away."_

 _"You're not saying goodbye to your mother?"_

 _"She won't let me. I'm sorry. I have overstay here. I shall leave now."_

 _She then walks away from there as she starts pulling her hairs and ties it into a bob hair. She also puts on a butterfly eye mask on her face, hiding her image as she disappears away from the castle._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The same woman, now wearing white shirt with dark blue jacket, walks out of the arrival gate, pushing a trolley of bags.

Her eyes keep on moving all over the place, looking for someone among the crowds that are awaiting for their families and friends.

"Owh…" she came to notice of a poster with a symbol close to the Ω symbol as she mutters, "That should be them."

She quickly walks out of there, getting close to the poster, trying to take a look at whoever are holding the poster.

There is a man in red shirt with pink vest that seems to be begging for a fashion police and a cyan-haired woman within a green cardigan over cyan shirt while hiding her face around a beige muffler.

"There you are!" the man seems to be looking happy, going for a hug, but she quickly side step, letting him nearly falling near her.

"That's cruel!" he whines as she chuckles, "Not with that outfit."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing!? Is it not good enough?"

"It's the opposite of that."

"You are SO cruel!"

The one underneath the muffler mutters, looking at both of them, "Can we get back to the subject here? We should inform her of something, right?"

The man is snapped out of his playful mode, "Of course! Saito is not around, so you will have to just follow us from here on out."

The two are now leading Lucina out of the airport and reaching a car where the man helps her putting her bag into the back while she enters the back seats along with the girl with cyan hair.

The man now enters the driver's seat, driving the white car away from there.

Lucina approaches him from behind, speaking up to him, "Shraffe, where is Saito-san?"

"No idea. He told us that he is on vacation of some sort, but he hasn't been around for almost a week now."

"Weird. Wonder where he could have been…"

Shraffe sighs, "And so, I ended up doing all of his works."

Lucina decides to grab a quick stare toward the cyan-haired girl before turning back toward him, "Your girlfriend?"

"What!?"

The woman quick to notice the meaning of her words as she quickly responds to her, "N-no! I am an agent here."

"Another one?" the dark blue-haired woman begins to wonder, "I didn't know you recruited a new one in such place."

"Ha ha, I get it," he somehow sounded annoyed, "Malaysia didn't get that many Xeni. Even the enemies didn't bother beating us up or anything."

"I'm just saying. If the rumour were true, then there is no point in working here. There's already you taking care of all of the Xeni."

"Not really," the woman beside Lucina mutters, "Recently, the Xeni activities seems to have increased steadily."

Lucina turns toward her, wondering something as she mutters, "Who are you again?"

"I'm Shino. Shino Asada. Call me Sinon. I just started to work with WHAT a week ago."

"I see. I'm Lucina. I have been with WHAT's Tokyo branch from a year ago."

"That means you have been with Shraffe-senpai before?"

Shraffe chuckles, "We work together on few occasions during our rookie works. It has been a common tradition within WHAT that anybody employed using the normal recruitment system will become trainees for a duration of three months in Woodland Patchwork before being transferred toward any branches afterward."

"The what?" Shino seems confused as Lucina quickly responds toward her, "It's a micronation within some lands in Japan. It's pretty much a reserved forest."

"That's a weird place to make a branch at," Shino stares at her.

Shraffe replies with, "Ooh, that's not the weirdest branch WHAT ever have."

Shino shakes the thought out of her mind before it consumes her and quick to change to a different topic of conversation, "Did Saito told you why you are here?"

"No, he just told me to come meet him after he found out about me being transferred here."

Shraffe responds quickly, "Let me correct that statement. He actually transferred you to our branch."

"What? Why would he do that?" Lucina turns toward him, looking all confused.

"That's what we are about to talk to you about."

She can feel how the car loses the motion with the two now pushes themselves out of the vehicle.

She also does the same, stepping her feet onto the ground with her eyes are quickly being shown a… shop?

It is a shop near the side of the tree; A video game shop.

A video game shop with no customers.

"My god, where's everyone?" Lucina watches the shop in horror, "Why does it look like abandoned to me?"

"Internet," Shraffe mutters, glaring at her.

"Internet? I don't get it."

Sinon responds quickly, "Nobody goes to shop to buy games anymore."

"That's not true. Back in Tokyo, people are still lining up in the local store."

"Welcome to the outside of Japan."

"What's so different with the inside and the outside of Japan?"

"Oh god, is she who I think she is?" Sinon stares toward Shraffe, hoping for an answer as he replies, "Unfortunately."

Lucian now grows confused, "What are you talking about? Who do you think I am?"

"One of the ignorant inhabitant of the glorious Japan citizen isolated from the rest of the world and still think they are famous internationally."

"WH-" she now turns angered by his words, "Hey, I am a famous game character! I appeared in Super Smash Bros and played internationally! I have an English voice actress!"

"Hahaha," Sinon mocks her with a fake laugh, "I am an anime character AND a video game character, also starts as a light novel character. People from all over the world loves and makes me their waifu. I am also your senior, so bow down to my superiority."

"Lucky you," Shraffe mutters, "I am a fanfiction character not known by almost everyone. I don't even have an anime or a game. You two shut up this instance or I'll make you my harem."

"My god, that's horrifying!" Lucina shivers, "I have no idea you have such a crude mind!"

Sighing, he literally facepalms himself, leaving a red mark on his forehead as he walks out of the car, "Get out, my lovely angels!"

SInon chuckles mockingly, "We are too late. He has been succumbed by his lewd desire."

"NO!" Lucina cries out loud, "Leave me out of this! I am a princess of Ylisse! I should not be treated as a second-rate love interest!"

"Just shut up already."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the weird conversation that took place nearly an hour just to make all of them enter the shop, they finally did so.

And as they did so, the princess takes a moment to notices everything within the shop, "Wow, how this shop even stay alive? It's like nobody ever touches one of these…"

Sinon mutters, "Money from WHAT."

"Not working makes money? I need to start re-evaluating my life."

"Hahaha," Sinon grumbles, walking deep into the shop, "Can we move on to the main scenario already?"

Shraffe quickly grabs Lucina's wrist, pulling her as they move into a door with the princess is now panicking, "This is quite a development. I thought you said it's just a joke!"

"I am not making you my harem."

"B-but, where are we- what?"

Her words stop as she sees the interior of the other room, "Am I in a secret base in one of those secret agent movies?"

"Welcome to OUR secret base," Shraffe turns around, welcoming her with open arms, "The Hidenge."

"What?"

"Hidenge, a short for 'hiden game', as if hidden game store?"

Sinon shakes her head, sighing in despair, "Told you it's a bad name."

"Wow, genius, what do YOU have?"

"I do have one, but I'm afraid you have no idea how to pronounce it."

"What's the point of having a name you can't even say it out loud!?"

"It's called a secret base for a reason!"

"Yes, and having unspoken name is not part of it!"

Lucina chuckles, staring at them both, "You guys sure are having fun arguing."

The two notices of their actions before looking away, calming their composure.

Shraffe coughs a bit, gaining her attention with him calling out to her, "Lucina, you were called out here in Kuala Lumpur to receive a secret mission."

"A secret mission? Here?"

Sinon responds, "First up, you have been recruited into a secret Dark Ops made here secretly in this secret base, here in Kuala Lumpur. This is a secret, meaning your true work here needs to be kept a secret."

"How many 'secrets' do you have?" he snickers as she continues, ignoring him, "The objective of this ops is to uncover the secret of the enemies' attacks. We, or at least Saito himself believes that there are reasons why some of the lands are being less attack more than other places."

Shraffe continues, "Your mission, on the other hand, is acting as a walking recruitment centre."

"What?" the princess is dumbfounded.

He speaks up again, "For now, your recruitment here isn't known to the rest of WHAT except the higher ups, so we would like to keep it that way. Your appearance here of all places may raise some suspicion, especially with your excellent achievements so far within the group as a whole, so there should be no reason for you to be sent here for 'rehabilitation' purpose. Our faces here are known, so none will see that as something else."

Sinon mutters, "So, you will be sent across different branches and dimensions, recruiting different people for our cause."

"Why me?"

Shraffe responds, "That's pretty much the shtick of your game, right? Getting new units chapter by chapter? That's what you are doing right now."

"That's crazy!" Lucina screams in anger, "I've spent the whole year beating up monsters left and right! You couldn't be possibly asking me to do this type of job straight away! My job is stable enough as it is!"

"But, is it worth it?" he asks her, "If the game is correct, you've removed yourself from your parents' lives right after the battle with the Fell Dragon, Grima. But instead of walking the earth like how you are supposed to be doing, you ended up stuck in this world, doing the same thing over and over non-stop. Sure, you are doing great beating up monsters, but then what? What's next for you?"

"What… are you trying to say?"

"A princess from the future that is no longer existed, stuck in a world with a mission similar to those not even as close to being called as a hero nor a survivor like her. She faced greater dangers, but her life is now being forced within the same loop. Is this what the great lord Lucina wants to do? Is this what you want to show your dead parents to be proud of?"

"My parents aren't dead."

"No, your parents are dead. Those you've fought side by side before are just the past iteration of them. They are nothing but a newly forged memories of your parents. That Chrom you fought with has his own baby Lucina to be taken care of."

"Shut up!" she screams aloud, "What do you know about that!? I know all too well that my future is already hopeless. You don't need to rub it on my face!"

"Of course I do," he steps forward, "I lose my world too. I already lost my family even before that. My life is shittier than yours. I don't even have a promise made with others."

"That's different!"

"How so? We both lose those we care the most. We both now standing within a different world, strange to us."

"But…"

KRENG! KRENG! KRENG!

Sinon looks around the place as she quickly runs toward the nearest computer, "A Xenos detected not far from here."

Shraffe moves close to Lucina, quickly putting a hold on her left arm, "This should be your job for today."

"Wh-wh-wha? But I…"

"Let me show you why your job is a serious one."

He then pulls her out of there, still having her flustered and confused.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"GRAAAGH!"

A huge monster in the form of a slime can be seen moving across the road, with its slow movement casually approaching those running away from him.

Lucina and Shraffe has finally reach the scene after some time of having the slime swallowing stuff, with the princess mutters upon seeing it," Wh-what the hell!? Why is that thing here!?"

"You know that thing?" Shraffe wonders as she quickly responds in a hurry, "That's Slimulus Class A! It's usually appear in a pack!"

"It is in a pack, alright," Shraffe points out nearby the slime, whereas there are a pack of quad wolves barking all over the place.

Lucina continues, "I mean, the whole team of slimes! This is… this is strange! Why is it appearing alongside Base Wolf Xenos? I have never seen a variety combination of Xenos before. They only appear within their own species. Why aren't these noted in the monthly reports?"

Shraffe shrugs, "WHAT don't really have any classification for those appear in combination. It's either a pack or no pack. Most reports from here ended up being 'a pack with no leader' and 'lone non-basic type'."

"Is that why the rate of appearance here is considered low? That's dumb!"

"You can see why there are still WHAT staffs working here. Now, what is your choice? Are you going back to Tokyo, or are you accepting the job?"

"You're asking me now!?" the princess screams in anger, "The enemies are here! What are we still waiting for?"

"Your answer. You can choose the former and ignore them. It's not like we can change the whole categorizing system. Or you can choose the latter."

"What the- don't you care what will happen to everybody here if we are dilly dallying even further? There is no time to decide!"

Lucina then turns around, pulling out a blue mask in the shape of a butterfly with three lines for the eyes to see as she runs forward, throwing the mask onto her face and screaming out, **"Falchion!"**

Her right hand moves in a motion of pulling a sword out of her left waist, with the golden and silver sword with a ring between the blade and the hilt appears as if it has been there the whole time.

As she is now holding the blade forward, the light that shimmers on the surface of the sword runs through its metal, moving close toward the hilt and envelops her, having her figure turning into a figure of bright white. Dark blue costume slowly appears around her, having a huge padded clothing with long sleeves with fingerless gloves. A cape flows behind her. An emblem similar to Ω symbol appears before her face through her mask, creating a dark blue helmet that closes her head, connected to the mask itself.

"En garde!" she screams out with the sword waving all over the place, charging forward toward the pack of wolves.

Shraffe just stares at her, smiling as he mutters to himself, "So that's what the Story Linker Lady Emblem looks like."

Without even noticing it, one wolf already reaches him, going for a strike but ended up being thrown to the side instead after a loud bang is heard.

He then moves his hand to his right ear, hearing a familiar female voice owned by a certain someone calling him out, "Who gave that name!? That is so lame!"

Somewhere nearby, lying on top of a building, Sinon is seen holding a sniper rifle with her eyes sticking on the scope with her hearing Shraffe's voice on her ear, "Not me."

Back to Lucina, she has already found herself cornered by the wolves as she now screams in anger, "Dammit, this is so frustrating!"

She then throws her sword toward one direction, hitting the skull of one wolf as she starts pulling out a different, normal looking sword and throws it toward some other groups as well. She then brings out a spear as she twirls it around, striking all the wolves too stupid to get close toward her.

But this is not the end of her attacks. She next throws the spear right onto one wolf's skull and jumps onto the spear, vaulting over as she goes to grab her sword, now finding herself close to the slime.

"Too bad, because you guys are pretty much a necessities for an S-class agent! **Falchion, full power!"**

Lucina holds her sword with both of her hands, now having the blade shines brightly that it appears that the blade itself grows larger and longer than what it is supposed to. She then goes to strike down the slime several times, burning it up with the heat from the light and disperses the slime away from each other, letting it soon be destroyed in an explosion.

Shraffe approaches her in her full civilian appearance with her now looking at him, "That was a mess."

"A mess indeed. Welcome to the team then."

"Wait, what?"

Sinon arrives into the scene, calling her out, "The moment you've decided to take arms here in Kuala Lumpur where the worst WHAT's branch is located, you have become a part of the family."

"I DID NOT AGREE TO ANYTHING!?" she snaps as he chuckles, "But you saw what happened here, right? Are you just gonna ignore everything that happened in front of your eyes today?"

She clenches her teeth in anger, holding and shaking her fist, "Fine! I'll work here. It's nice to have a change of pace once a while."

"Good, because we can talk details on your main work," Shraffe smiles at her, leading her back to where their secret base is.

 **And that, my friend, is the crossover of Fire Emblem Awakening and Tokusatsu.**

 **Next: She is dispatched to Shibuya in order to recruit a rogue hero not affiliated with WHAT. This rogue hero(ine) has been working secretly behind everybody's back and now Lucina is gonna find out why.**


End file.
